One Week
by Verie
Summary: All I did was re-write some of One Week so that it would have something to do with Digimon... It's not that great, I was just bored. Read, Review, Insult, Flame whatever. I don't really care...
1. Matt's Version

  
One Week  
Matt's Version  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been one week since I was on the show  
That's something even Davis should know.  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get chibified, then come back and see me"  
Three days since the backstage room  
I realized it's all your fault and decided to tell you  
Yesterday you'd fired me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish,  
although I like the Chalet Swiss  
And I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad its  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me  
but I bust through  
Like Andrew Lloyd, I've got a big show  
Mine's about a Back-Hoe  
There'll be a big sound from the pavement  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
'Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver  
How can I help it if I think it's no fair that I don't get to be in the show?  
I have a smaller part than Davis y'know!  
Tryin' hard not to strangle that little Tai wannabe.  
I'm the kind of guy who would laugh at Davis's funeral  
Can't undersatand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to sing the same song at all of my concerts  
I have a history of taking getting mad Tai.  
  
It's been one weeks since I sang a song  
I didn't even get to finish it because something went wrong  
One day since Jun stalked me  
I've still got her drool all over my sleeve  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait  
till you say you're sorry  
  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I nope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting, I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
  
Like Kurasawa, I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Like Skywalker, gotta big hunch  
Hey, that's my lunch  
Yoda's a really, really old guy  
Gonna get a set a better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying  
off the backswing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing  
  
How can I help it if I think it's no fair that I don't get to be in the show?  
Davis should pay for getting paid more than me!  
Tryin' hard not to strangle that little Tai wannabe  
I'm the kind of guy who would laugh at Davis's funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to sing the same song at all of my concerts  
I have a history of beating Tai up  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "You're history."  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You'll need me when Jun starts stalking you"  
Three days since the backstage room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just glared at me  
'Cause it'll still be two days  
till we say we're sorry  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Matt: What the heck was that?!  
Verie: That was what happens when I'm bored. Anyhow, that song was sung by Matt, and was sung to the director of Digimon, for not giving him a larger part in 02.  
Matt: ~blinks~ I wouldn't sing that if my life depended on it!  
Verie: ... Neither would I. I'M JUST BORED OK?!!! Now for the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anything. In fact, I own nothing except this name. So don't steal my name, I'll get mad. So there. YOU CAN'T SUE ME! And uh... if you do you'll get... ~checks pockets~ uuuh... lint? Want pocket lint? Then sue me.   



	2. Cody's Version

One Week  
Cody/Iori's Version  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to one side  
and said "What's with your name being Iori?"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"How does it feel, to be Cody?"  
Three days since the interview  
I realized I hate the media, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you asked me  
How it would be to be me  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish,  
although I like the Chalet Swiss  
And I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad its  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me  
but I bust through  
Like Andrew Lloyd, I've got a big show  
Mine's about a Back-Hoe  
There'll be a big sound from the pavement  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
'Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver  
How can I help it if I think you're the scum of the universe?  
Tryin' hard not to say it or I'll feel bad.  
I'm the kind of kid who likes to think things through  
can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to not be forgiving  
I have a history of getting mad at Ken  
  
It's been one week since the Morning Show where you  
Asked how the weather was down here  
and I said "You're crazy"  
Five days since Davis dared me  
To Eat that week-old Sushi  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
I realized that I hated the media  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you made a short-joke  
And now I sit back and wait  
till you say you're sorry  
  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting, I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
  
Like Kurasawa, I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Like Skywalker, gotta big hunch  
Hey, that's my lunch  
Yoda's a really, really old guy  
Gonna get a set a better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying  
off the backswing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing  
  
How can I help it if I think you're the scum of the universe?  
Tryin' hard not to tell you or I'll feel bad  
I'm the kind of kid who likes to think things through  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to not be forgiving  
I have a history of getting mad at Ken  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Asked me what I thought of the name "Iori"  
And I said "Call me Cody."  
Five days since I glared at you and said  
"Kendo isn't about hitting people with a stick"  
Three days since the backstage room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
'Cause it'll still be two days  
till we say we're sorry  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
  
Cody: ~blinks~ That sucked...  
Verie: Obviously. I WAS BORED OK?!!  
Cody: But... still...  
Verie: Shut. Up.  
Cody: What's with the thing about me eating week-old sushi?  
Verie: ~shrugs~ I felt like it ok?!  
Cody: ... And why is your name Verie?  
Verie: Why does your name mean "hermittage" and "retreat?"  
Cody: wha-?  
Verie: IORI IS NOT A NAME!!! It's the Japanese word for "hermittage" and "retreat."  
Cody: DANGIT!   
Verie: SO HA!  
Cody: Well what does YOUR name mean?  
Verie: ... I don't know...  
Cody: ...  
Verie: Anyways, that was a really bad version of One Week by me, sung by Cody/Hermittage.   
Cody: SHUT UP ABOUT MY NAME!  
Verie: And now for the uh... Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or One Week and I'm not in anyway associated with the group that sings it. Iori does infact mean Hermittage and Retreat according to my Japanese ? English Dictionary. If it doesn't well uh... I'll try to figure out what it really means. Also this song is supposed to be about how Cody hates the media. ... Don't ask me why, I just felt like making it.   
  
  



	3. Davis's Version

  
  
  
One Week  
Davis's Version  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to one side  
and said "I love T.K."  
Five days since you blinked at me saying  
"You're just a Tai wannabe."  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Taichi Kamiya  
I summon fish to the dish,  
although I like the Chalet Swiss  
And I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad its  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me   
but I bust through  
Like Andrew Lloyd, I've got a big show  
Mine's about a Back-Hoe  
There'll be a big sound from the pavement  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
'Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver  
How can I help it if I think you're the cutest girl in the universe?  
Tryin' hard not to smile or I'll feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind  
on my sleeve  
I have a history of trying to be like Tai.  
  
It's been one weeks since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you smiled me  
I'm still staring at you in P.E.  
It's been three days since the afternoon   
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait  
till you say you're sorry  
  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting, I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
  
Like Kurasawa, I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Like Skywalker, gotta big hunch  
Hey, that's my lunch  
Yoda's a really, really old guy  
Gonna get a set a better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying  
off the backswing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing  
  
How can I help it if I think you're the cutest girl in the universe?  
Tryin' hard not to smile or I'll feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear   
my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of trying to be like Tai.  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought   
you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
'Cause it'll still be two days  
till we say we're sorry  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Verie: O.o I'm not sure if that was Davis bashing or not....  
Ken: ... does it matter??? And why am I here?!!!  
Verie: no, it doesn't matter; and you're here because I enjoy trying to stay away from Davis.  
Davis: HI!  
Verie: ... oy vey.... Anyhow, this was not meant to be a Davis basher, and I'm not sure if it is or not. And uh...  
Davis: .... Kari wouldn't say she loves T.K...  
Verie: .... Shut up. And uh.... This was Davis singing to Kari. And uh.... R/R okies?! And uh... more to come.  
Ken: .... You don't like Davis, or Cody, and yet you make songs for them and not your favorite characters???  
Verie: whaaat?? THEY JUST CAME INTO MY HEAD ONE DAY!!! I'm gonna do one for everyone. And then I might make two for a few... depending on what comes to me. Anyhow, I OWN ZIP! NADA! NOTHING! Except this name ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Mimi's Version

It's been one week since your super-sale  
I cocked my head to one side   
and said "Yippee!"  
Five days since the clerk laughed at me saying  
"Get that together, come back and see me"  
Three days since the make-up aisle  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Christina Aguilera  
I summon fish to the dish,  
although I like the Chalet Swiss  
And I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad its  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me   
but I bust through  
Like Andrew Lloyd, I've got a big show  
Mine's about a Back-Hoe  
There'll be a big sound from the pavement  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
'Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver  
How can I help it if I think you're like   
horribly over-priced?!  
Tryin' hard not to scream though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of girl who laughs at a 20 percent off sale  
can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind  
on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking everything of the racks  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you kicked me out  
I've still got the scrapes on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon   
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait  
till you say you're sorry  
  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I nope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting, I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
  
Like Kurasawa, I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Like Skywalker, gotta big hunch  
Hey, that's my lunch  
Yoda's a really, really old guy  
Gonna get a set a better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying  
off the backswing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing  
  
How can I help it if I think you're horribly  
over-priced?!  
Tryin' hard not to scream though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of girl who laughs at a 20 percent off sale  
can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear   
my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking everything off the racks  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'll need an ID"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought   
you were gonna do"  
Three days since the 50% off sale  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
'Cause it'll still be two days  
till we say we're sorry"  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Verie: Oh super-sale oh super-sale at Mervyns California!  
Mimi: what does that have to do with anything???  
Verie: ~shrugs~ and this was Mimi's Version of One Week, sung to some clerk as some store   
she shops at…  
Mimi: Mervyns?  
Verie: …. ~shrugs~  
Mimi: hey… Ken's not here! Does that mean I'm one of your favorite characters?!  
Verie: No. I'm neutral; and Ken wasn't there on Cody's version either and I dislike Cody, not   
strongly… but… HE DIDN'T LIKE KEN!  
Ken: oh come on! Get over it!  
Verie: shut up.  
Ken: … you're confusing.  
Verie: heheheheheheh. Hmm… I need an Izzy version… DISCLAIMER TIME!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my name. Steal name = DIE from uh…. Being.. whacked… with… the wroth   
(my frying pan) or my purple-pineapple laptop plushie!!!! BWUAHAHAHAHA!!!   
Mimi: ~gasp~ YOU STOLE IZZY'S LAPTOP BRAND!  
Vere: quiet you!  
  
  
  



	5. Sora's Version

  
  
One Week  
Sora's Version  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to one side  
and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get your puke outta my hat, then come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish,  
although I like the Chalet Swiss  
And I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad its  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me  
but I bust through  
Like Andrew Lloyd, I've got a big show  
Mine's about a Back-Hoe  
Ther'll be a big sound from the pavement  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
'Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver  
How can I help it if I think you're funny  
when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't undersatand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind  
on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "See? I'm not lazy!"  
Five days since you kicked the soccer ball to me  
I've still got the grass-stains burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait  
till you say you're sorry  
  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I nope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting, I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
  
Like Kurasawa, I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Like Skywalker, gotta big hunch  
Hey, that's my lunch  
Gennai was a really, really old guy  
Gonna get a set a better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying  
off the backswing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny  
when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile or I'll feel bad  
I'm the kind of girl who likes to make people feel happy  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear  
my heart on my sleeve  
I have a history of going out with Tai.  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought  
you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
'Cause it'll still be two days  
till we say we're sorry  
  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Verie: And uh... that was Sora's version.  
Ken: ... that was the same as the original song practically!  
Verie: shut up.... and uh... Sora was singing that to Tai... uh.. yeah.  
Sora: .... that....  
Verie: sucked? stunk? Was the crappiest thing you've ever read???  
Sora: Actually I was going to say that it was the stupidest thing known to  
the universe.  
Verie: same thing.  
Ken: make my version already!  
Verie: I was trying to!! But I couldn't think of anything to put!!! And you  
weren't a season 1 dd so I couldn't put the Gennai thing...  
Ken: ... that's why you didn't do me?! BECAUSE I'M NOT IN SEASON 1?!!!!  
Verie: ... eh... yeah.  
Ken: ... dang you.  
Verie: ok, I own nothing. Except my name.  
Ken: STOP SAYING THAT ALREADY!!!!  
Sora: Yeah, it's annoying!  
Verie: YOU JUST WANT A CHANCE TO STEAL MY NAME!!!!! heheheheheheheh....  
  



End file.
